Doctor Who: Eleventh's Start
by VietZACH1423
Summary: The newly Doctor has now crash landed in the Akashiya's household. The Doctor meets Moka Akashiya and they both travel together in the TARDIS. A Massive spoiler of the Doctor Who episode: 'Eleventh Hour'.


**Hello, it's me, VietZACH1423, and I am making a Doctor Who and Rosario and Vampire story. This comes during Series 5, Episode 1: 'The Eleventh Hour' and I have been thinking about doing this for ages, so I hope you like it.**

**Massive Spoiler: If you haven't watched Doctor Who and Eleventh Hour, than most of the story is a BIG MASSIVE SPOILER!**

In the sky of Tokyo, a big blue box spun wildly out of control. Sparks burst as the box flew around. A helpless man, with his cloths tattered; hold on the edge of the entrance of the box with his wobbly device in his mouth. As the man hold for dear life, the box went crazy, like the box was about to explode! The man looked back; there was a building coming in his way. He grabbed his device and aimed it at the inside console. Sparks flew off and a lever pulled down. The box went violently up, as the man tried to get back up. The man looked at the tower. It was too close! He tucked his legs up really hard as the building came to him. It didn't hit him. He sighed in relief. He came inside the box and breathed in relief. Then the box shook violently and it headed far north.

A little girl went to her room crying in her bed. Her name is Moka Akashiya. She just failed her piano exam and her Dad is very angry. "Go to your Room!" her Dad shouted as she went. She was crying, so hard that the whole pillow has gone totally wet. As she stood up, she thought to herself, '_pull yourself together. I am a big strong girl, not a weakling.' _as she stood and walked to her door. Then she saw her crack on her bedroom door. She shrugged and went but then she heard something. _Vwoop, vwoop, vwoop, Bang! _She went outside her balcony. It was a big blue box outside her massive garden. She ran downstairs and went through the kitchen and out to the garden. The big blue box has been damaged a lot. Some of the wood came off and the door was scratched heavily. The box had a sigh saying: **POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX. **She went to the box. It made some moaning sounds. '_It sounds hurt.' _she thought. Then, out of nowhere, the doors opened up. Moka stood back. Then a hook came out and hooked on the gate door. She looked at the door. A hand came out, and another, then a head came out. The young man looked at her. "Are you alright." He said to her. "I am fine thanks." She said with a tear in her eyes. "I think your lying. Look, you don't need to lie, you can trust me, because I am the Doctor." He said smiling. She looked at him. He looked trustworthy, but she didn't buy it. I mean come on, she just had a horrible day and a madman in a big blue box came out of nowhere and saying to her that she can trust her! But she just let it out. "I had a bad day okay? I just failed my piano exam, and my Dad just got fed up. It that all you want?" she said. "That's enough. So, this is-"And randomly, he falls of the box. '_Weakling' _she thought. "Are you alright?" she asked. "It okay, it just my ribcage-"He opened his mouth. A yellow kind of gas came out of his mouth. "Time Lord Regeneration." He muttered. "Can you help me with something?" she said without thinking. "Of cause I can, remember I'm the Doctor. But first, I need something to eat." He said as he went inside. He went through the freezer and the fridge and came out with, "Fish fingers and custard!"

He ate his food. The young silver girl looked at him in disgust. "Okay, to help you." He said. He went upstairs and to Moka's room. There was a crack in the wall, a very big one. "Okay, let's fix this up!" he got his wobbly device and point at it. "What is that?" she asked. "Well this is called a Sonic Screwdriver." As he finished his sentence, there was an open dimension. It said, "Prisoner 0 is missing." It kept saying it until an eye looked at him. Then the eye threw a wallet at him and the wall collapse in to place. "Okay, that's done he said as he looked at the wallet. The piece of paper said the same words, "Prisoner 0 is missing." "What is that?" she asked the Doctor. "It's called a Physic Paper." He then heard a sound from the big blue box. "What? No, no, no, no, no!" he said as he ran to the box. "What is it?" the young girl said. "My TARDIS is about to go-""What is the TARDIS?" she demanded. "It stands for _Time and Revelation, Dimension in Space. _She's a time machine." He said. He came to the TARDIS, jumped on and he hold on to the hook. "Can you pull the hook of please." He said. Moka took it off and went back to the Doctor. "I will be leaving early, but I promise that I will get you." The Doctor said. "Why can't I go in?" she asked. "Because the TARDIS is in a dangerous condition, and if you were in, you would of died." He said. "But, like I said, I will get you, I promise." He said and with that he jumped in saying, "GERONIMO!" and the doors behind him closed and then, to Moka's shook, the big blue box started to disappear. She couldn't believe it. Not only a man in a big blue box came inside and fixes her wall, but his time machine actually disappears. She went to get her stuff from her wardrobe and went outside; waiting for the man she wants to travel with. The madman in a big blue box.

**So that is it guy's the start of my new Doctor who story. Give me comments and reviews about the story soon. Chapter two will be coming soon.**


End file.
